Before I Say Goodbye
by sabeanerr
Summary: Kal is an outcast, a weirdo, and a target for bad luck. She is thrown out of her home and forced to survive as she takes on a mission to find her father. She makes friends along the way and looses parts of herself as she fights on, enduring through the challenges the wasteland throws at her. Eventual FLWXButch RATED M for language and sex! (Cover art cred to tansy9 of Deviant Art)
1. growing up with snakes

**A/N: **_Here is the first of many chapters in Kal's story. I can't wait to see what I come up with in future chapters! Thanks for reading!_

* * *

My father has always taught me not to back down and stick up for myself and others. For the most part, I do an okay job. But, when it comes to Butch DeLoria and his stupid gang, I freeze. I don't know why, I just know that it happens every time.

I'm walking down a Vault hallway, much later than I should be, trying not to get caught by any of the residents. It's clearly past my curfew but I don't care. I was entertaining myself, holed up in the storage room where we keep the old holotapes and books that most residents never see. I let myself into that room once a week using my 'superior' hacking skills. I can bypass almost any terminal or panel. I gather myself a nice stack of books from the hundreds to choose from, reading everything from history to science to fantasy and fiction. The books are very old, some older than the vault itself.

Presently, I am creeping back to my quarters to enjoy another concealed stash of books hidden in my small knapsack. The Vault lights are dimmed, making it harder to see where I am going. Everything blends together in the Vault, so it's easy to get lost. My Pip-Boy keeps me on track with the maps I've uploaded. I've taken to calling it Apollo, after the Greek god of knowledge, because it contains so much information I've compiled through my 'extensive' collection of books.

I round a corner, only one hallway away from my quarters. I jump as a hear a slight shuffle and the sound of something hitting the floor a little ways behind me. Then I hear a snicker and some angry whispering. I immediately know that it is Butch and his gang of Tunnel Snakes, Paul Hannon and Wally Mack.

_Shit._

I speed up my pace, trying to fast-walk around the corner to safety. Before I can make it, a hand seizes me by my knapsack, spinning me around so fast I stumble into the wall.

"Where do you think you're going, Nosebleed?" Butch sneers as he turns me around.

Paul echoes Butch's question. "Yeah, Where ya goin', _Nosebleed_?" He places extra emphasis on my given nickname.

Butch punches Paul in the arm. "Shut up Hannon!" He grins as Paul yelps in slight pain.

"I'm just going back to my room, Butch," I stare at my boots, avoiding looking Butch in the eyes. I don't feel like getting punched tonight.

"It's past curfew," Butch states.

_No dip, Sherlock._ I think to myself before answering. "So? You're out past curfew too." I regret those words as soon as they leave my mouth. _Boy, I'm just askin' for it tonight, aren't I?_

"I'm a Tunnel Snake. Tunnel Snakes do what we want, when we want." Butch gives me a sarcastic grin and shoves me into the wall, breaking open my knapsack. My books spill out and slam onto the floor, making me wince at the noise.

"Butch! You're going to get us in trouble! You're makin' too much noise!" Wally looks around, clearly frightened.

"Aw, shut up Wally! You and Paul are bein' a bunch a sissies." Butch scowls at them and the two other Tunnel Snakes clamp their mouths shut. He reaches down for my stash of books, now in a mess at my feet. The first book he picks up is on Pre-War technology. "What the hell is this, Nosebleed?"

"A book, Butch. Just let me go back to my room, please… I'm tired and I don't want to get in trouble." I silently plead that he will end his interrogation of me soon.

"We've got a nerd here, boys. I say we show her what we do to weird nerds!" Butch gives me a wicked smile and begins to tear the pages of the book out. I stand frozen with shock, watching the pages flutter to the floor as Paul and Wally giggle like two school girls. Butch just grins all the while, tearing out each yellowed page and sprinkling them around me like flakes of dust that fall off the shelves in the storage rooms. I feel a tear run down my face.

_Why can't I stand up to these jerks? I'm better than them._ I think to myself, thoughts pounding through my head as I watch Butch drop the last of the pages. He motions to the other two boys and they turn to go, leaving me with my ruined knapsack and torn up book. I watch them in silence as I gather up the pages, carefully tucking them away into the book binding. I reach for the rest of my books, sullenly stacking them and carrying them back to my room. The door opens up with a slight whoosh, sending air whispering through my hair as I walk through. I reach my room and touch a hand to the control for the door, opening it and making my way over to my desk to set the books down.

_I hate him._

I grab a roll of my coveted tape, some of the last left from the vault storage, and begin arranging the pages of the ruined book. Luckily Butch tore them right out at the spine, missing the fine printed words that dot the pages. Hours drag on as I finally get the last page back into place. The book is thicker now than it used to be from all the tape, but it is in good enough condition to read. I sigh, placing the book on the top of my stack and shoving the pile into a lockable drawer on the side of my desk. I climb into bed, a single tear staining my cheek, and drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next day I wake up and shower, dressing quickly so I'm not late for class. I hurry through my small living quarters, giving a quick kiss goodbye to my dad.

"Don't go too fast, honey! You'll leave a whirlwind in your wake!" My dad calls after me, smiling as I leave the room.

I reach the classroom before most of the other kids and take my seat in the second row, closest to Mr. Brotch's desk. He has written on his small chalkboard that our lesson today is on history, before the Great War. I get a little excited, hoping we go over some of the Pre-War technology that I noticed in my book while I was repairing it. Kids begin to filter in a little while after I do, taking their seats. Most of them sit far enough away from me, and a few that don't care sit to the seats next to me. I hear Butch come in with Wally and Paul. Unfortunatley, Butch picks a seat right behind me. I frown and take out my notebook, doodling to try and distract myself from the idiot seated behind me.

Amata walks in and sits down in the last empty desk right next to me. "Morning Kal! Did you sleep okay?" She smiles and I wonder to myself how she can be this cheery in the morning.

"No, not really." I look down at my book and then back at her. "Butch was harassing me as I was coming back from my book run." I sigh as Butch un-stealthily snickers to himself and kicks the back of my chair.

"I don't know how you put up with him, honestly Kal. He's a pain in everyone's ass." Amata's brow furrows in annoyance as Mr. Brotch finally walks in.

"Morning, class. As you can see, today's lesson is on Pre-War History. We'll be going over some of the things we covered the past few days and watching a holotape." Mr. Brotch stands at the front of the room, holotape in hand. The class begins whooping and cheering at the thought of watching a holotape instead of listening to dull lectures. "Now, now. Don't get too excited kids. This holotape is purely educational!" Mr. Brotch smiles as the class makes a resounding 'awwww'. He puts the holotape in the projector in the middle of the room and dims the lights.

Scratchy music beings filtering through the room and pictures of great planes and devices flash along the screen in a flickering black and white. I smile and put my chin in my hands, paying close attention. I can feel butch wiggling through his feet on the back of my chair, and I turn around to give him a nasty face. He sticks his tongue out and throws a small piece of paper at me. I bat it away and turn around, ignoring the incessant wiggling.

When the holotape is over, Mr. Brotch dismisses us for lunch and I stand from my chair. I stretch and look over my shoulder at Amata. She smiles and takes me by the arm as we walk through the hallways to the cafeteria.

"Aren't you excited for your birthday soon? I know it isn't for a couple months but I can hardly wait. I'm going to throw you the best party ever!" Amata has that look on her face that she always gets when scheming or planning something big.

"It won't be the greatest party ever if no one shows up but you or my dad. And besides, we have to take the stupid G.O.A.T a day after my birthday anyways." I find us a seat as we reach the cafeteria. The checkered floors are faded and scuffed, the vinyl booths old and cracking. Some of the other residents are gathered in here, taking their breaks from their Vault responsibilities. I look around for my father but I don't see him anywhere.

"Oh, be quiet you negative Nancy. People will come! You'll see. It will be so awesome they will be begging for an invite!" Amata leaves the booth to go grab us lunches from Andy at the counter. The Mr. Handy makes odd whirring noises as he retrieves two pre-made lunches from the shelves behind him.

"You better watch yourself Nosebleed… I'm comin' for ya." I jump in my seat as Butch whispers in my ear. He stalks off, leaving me confused as Amata returns with our food.

"What was that all about, Kal?" She asks.

"I've got no clue." I open up my lunch, rolling Butch's words around in my mind.

_And I'll be ready for you this time, Butch._


	2. robots and secrets

_**A/N:** A longer chapter this time! I wrote it in a rush because I just had to get the idea out on paper. Sorry if it isn't as good as i hoped it would be. Reviews/criticism very welcome!_

* * *

It's been almost a week and a half since the book incident. I've somehow managed to evade Butch for that long. It seems as though I've got the luck of the gods on my side, but I know that it is too good to be true. Today I have no class, so I'm sitting with Amata in her room, going through her Grognak the Barbarian comics like we usually do. We've piled up a bunch of Fancy Lad Snack Cakes and Nuka Colas from the cafeteria. The sugar is making us both jittery. We've constructed a fort out of blankets and pillows and some chairs we found in storage. It reminds us of when we were much younger.

"So Kal, is there anyone in the Vault you like?" Amata grins at me.

"Well, I like you, and my dad…" I answer while flipping through issue 14 of the comics.

"No! I mean _like_ like, silly. There's got to be someone in this rust bucket you think is cute."

For a moment an image of Butch flashes through my head, but I freeze and push the thought out as soon as it comes in. I shudder at the thought of him. _Dear Lord, why would I think of Butch at all?_ "I don't really think anyone in the vault is cute right now. I mean, they are all in that awkward man-child stage anyways." I giggle and Amata smacks me playfully on the arm.

"Man-child? You're so weird, Kal." Amata picks up another comic and goes through it. "Freddie Gomez thinks you're cute. Did you know that?"

"I did. Freddie is okay, but he's just, I don't know… awkward. You know?" I scrunch my face and sit up. "Freddie is a nice boy, but he's definitely not my type. I've known that he likes me since we were 10."

"You could at least give him a shot! Hang out with him or something. You never know!" Amata smiles and hands me a Nuka Cola.

"Maybe. I don't know." I pop the top off and take a large gulp of the soda. It burns my throat a bit, but I enjoy the feeling. "How about we go watch a holotape? I found some cool spy movies the other day in the storage room."

"Okay, sure. Just make sure we don't get caught by my dad. He'd lock me up for a week!" Amata stands, forgetting that we are in the blanket fort for a moment. She yanks free the blankets that we have so carefully constructed, knocking over the chairs holding it up and sending snack cakes flying everywhere. I begin laughing so hard that my stomach hurts. Amata is caught in the blankets, cursing as she tries to unwrap herself from the mess.

"Dammit Kal! Quit laughing and help me out of this!" Amata kicks at me with her free leg.

I stand up, still laughing, and help her peel away the layers of blankets. When she is finally free, we pick up the trashed room, folding the blankets and re-stacking the snack cakes. We leave her room, walking arm in arm to the storage room to pick up the holotapes. On the way there, Butch intercepts us, slinking out from the shadows of the hallway like a true snake.

"What are you two wierdos up to, huh?" Butch comes up to stand in front of us, playing with his switchblade, affectionately named Toothpick.

"None of your business Butch. Leave us alone." Amata furrows her brow as she answers Butch.

"I don't think so girlie. I want to know what you two are doin'. Maybe I want to join in." Butch smirks at Amata and moves closer to me. "I want daddy's girl over here to tell me exactly what you're going to do."

"Nothing, Butch. We're just walking." I say, looking him in the eyes.

"Awh, come on. You can't be that boring. Tell me the truth." Butch spins his switchblade around, a Tunnel Snake grin adorning his face.

"That is the truth. Leave us alone." I push past him, dragging Amata along with me.

He grabs me by the collar and yanks me backwards. "I didn't say you could leave yet, Nosebleed." Butch snickers and turns me around to face him.

"Let me go, Butch. I'm not in the mood." I push his arm off of me. Just then Amata's Pip-Boy beeps.

"Oh, it's a message from my dad. I've got to go Kal…" Amata looks at me worriedly.

"Go. I'll be fine." I give her a fake smile and turn around to face Butch as she walks away.

"Ah. Now that your little bodyguard is gone, the _real_ fun can start." Butch grabs me by the arm. I slap him, leaving a red stinging mark across the side of his face. I regret it almost immediately. He has a weapon, and I've only got my hands. I turn and take off running, Butch at my heels. He's yelling profanities at me but I can't understand them. I book around a corner, heading for the reactor level hallway so I can hide. I stomp down the stairs, looking behind me as I go. Butch is not that far away. I keep running until I reach the room my dad set up the BB gun range in. There are plenty of small little nooks to hide in, so I pick one behind a stack of old crates. I squeeze in, holding my breath as I hear footsteps entering the room.

"Come out, come out you little bitch. I'll show you what happens when you mess with me." Butch is seething. I can see him through a small opening between the crates. I shift, knocking against one of the crates behind me. Butch's head whips around, and he grins maliciously at the stack of crates.

_Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit._ I squeeze my eyes shut and hope to God he doesn't find me.

He does, and yanks me out by my hair. I yelp in pain while clawing at his hand. He laughs and swats my hands away, throwing me down onto the floor. He straddles me, pinning me to the cold metal beneath us. He has my hands pinned down at my sides. I desperately try to break them free but his grip is too strong.

"Please, let me go Butch. I'm sorry. Please just let me go!" I beg as he inches his face closer to mine. I can feel him breathing on me. I turn my face to the side, still squirming and trying to get out from under him.

"No way Nosebleed." Butch grins sheepishly as he tightens his grip on my wrists. "Quit moving or I'll have to teach you another lesson with ol' Toothpick."

I stop squirming to avoid getting cut with the switchblade. Butch's face is so close to mine that I can see all the different hues of blue in his eyes. I'd never noticed them before. It almost makes me forget the situation I'm in. He releases one of my wrists to reach up and grab my chin, holding my head in place. My heart is beating frantically. I have no idea what he is going to do to me. I try to think of something to say to him, but I can't. I open my mouth but then close it again, the words dying on my lips.

Butch leans in even closer, whispering something I can barely hear. "I've wanted to do this for a long time, Nosebleed." He leans in more, capturing my mouth with his. His kiss is soft at first; trying to coax me out of the state of fear I'm in. For a moment I can't move at all. Time seems to have stopped. He opens his eyes to look at me, and in that moment I forget all about what had happened earlier. I return his kiss as he releases my chin, lifting my head off the floor to meet him. He deepens the kiss, testing the boundaries before he breaks away. I look up at him, flushed and frantic, my heart beating a million miles an hour. He stands up, releasing me, and offers a hand to help me up.

"You better not tell anyone, Nosebleed. Or I'll come for ya. Got it?" He waits for my answer.

"Okay, Butch." I stand still as he winks and walks away. My mind is swimming. _What the hell just happened?_ I wait until I can't hear his footsteps before I take the stairs to the main level of the Vault. I wander the hallways absent-mindedly, still trying to understand what transpired between Butch and I. I find myself at the clinic. My dad is sitting in his office, typing away at a terminal. He doesn't hear me come in. I sit at a chair across from him and pull my legs up to hug my knees. Finally my dad takes notice of me. He smiles.

"Hello, honey. What brings you to my office? I thought you were with Amata."

"I was with Amata, but she had to go talk to her dad about something." I rest my head on my knees.

"I see." He smiles and looks at me lovingly. "Is there something on your mind, sweetie?"

"What do you think of Butch, dad?" I look up at his face. His smile turns into a slight frown.

"You know what I think. He's a bully, sweetheart. He's no good for anyone. You steer clear of him, okay? And tell me if he tries anything funny."

"Okay. You got it, dad." I get up and give him a hug before I walk back to my room.

I stay in my room for the rest of the day, reading through the book that Butch ripped up. Soon the vault goes into night mode. The lights dim and the only sounds are the air vents. I get up to get something to snack on and notice my dad isn't here yet. Usually he would be home by now. I walk the short distance to the clinic and see my dad asleep at his desk. His head rests on a pile of patient records, some haphazardly open and lying across the desk. I smile and retrieve a blanket from one of the beds in the clinic, placing it over my dad as he sleeps. Soft snores come from his partially open mouth, and I smile even more. He has a document open on the terminal. It looks like he was transferring the written files over. I turn to leave, shutting off all the lights in the clinic and closing it up so Dad wouldn't be disturbed. I walk quietly back to my room and to my bathroom. I turn the shower on and unzip my vault suit, letting it pool at my feet, and climb into the hot shower. I relish the feel of the water over my body,taking a longer shower than usual as I scrub every inch of myself with my homemade soap. The scent of lavender fills my nose and I silently thank the previous vault residents for leaving some of the lavender oils in storage.

I'm about to finish my shower when I hear the door to my room open. "Dad, is that you?"

I peak around the curtain, but it's too steamy to see past the bathroom door. The noise of the door opening again makes me nervous as I shut off the water, reaching for my towel. I wrap myself up and pull the curtain back, stepping out onto the metal floor. I walk into my room, looking around to see if my dad has come in. His room is empty, and all the lights are still off. _Weird._ I go to my dresser and take out fresh underwear and a big t-shirt to wear to bed, dressing quickly as the cold air of the vault hits my skin. I wrap my hair up in the towel and go to sit on my bed.

On my bed is a small package, wrapped neatly in an old piece of fabric. I sit down and place the package on my lap. _What is this? _I open it up, placing the cloth to the side. In my hands are two books. I've never seen these books before; they aren't from the storage room where I get the rest of my books. One of them is about small machines and inventions, a kind of step by step guide to creating things. I break out in a huge smile. The other is a book about biology. I can hardly contain myself. I open up one of the books and find a small note tucked into the sleeve.

_Don't read yourself to death Nosebleed._

I slide into my bed, pulling the covers up around me, and turn my Pip-Boy light on the lowest setting. I stick the note under my pillow as I read through the first chapter of the inventions book, taking in all the new information. Before long I'm asleep, book cradled in my arms and towel still wrapped around my curly dirty-blonde hair.

* * *

I wake up with the book stabbing me in the cheek. I rub my eyes and sit up. Sometime during the night my towel had fallen off, leaving my hair a mess. I stand and enter the bathroom to brush my teeth and tame my lion mane. My mother's green eyes stare back at me as I wash my face and get dressed in my vault suit. My father has always said I remind him so much of my mom. I try not to though, because it always makes him sad. I gather up my things and walk out into the main living space of my quarters. My dad is awake, a cup of coffee in hand and his notebook in the other.

"Morning, Daddy." I give him a kiss on the cheek and grab my boots from the rack next to the door.

"Good morning, sweetheart. You seem very cheery this morning. Is something wrong? You hate mornings." Dad smiles and continues reading through his notebook.

"Nothing's wrong. I just feel great today. I'm going to go get some breakfast." I lace up my boots and open up the door to our quarters.

"Bye sweetie. Have fun today." Dad laughs as I leave, a slight skip in my step. I'm holding the inventions book close to my chest as I go to the cafeteria. There is barely anyone here, so I grab some sugar bombs and a bowl from the shelf and make myself breakfast. I grab a seat at one of the booths and open up my book, spooning the cereal into my mouth. I sit alone for quite a while, slowly eating and reading through chapter after chapter. I don't see Butch come in and sit down a few booths away because my head is buried in the book. I set the book down for a moment to finish my sugar bombs, and that's when I notice him. He's sitting so he faces me, silently watching me. When I lock eyes with him, he gives me a tiny grin and turns around. I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks so I turn and pick my book back up, hiding my face in the pages. He sees me with the book and smiles to himself. I catch him as I peek over the pages. I finish my cereal and place the bowl on the counter for Andy to wash, rushing out of the cafeteria.

_What have I gotten myself into…?_

I head back to my room and take notes on the book, searching through my drawers for some scrap metal. I begin drawing out blueprints for a little robot helper to clean up the apartment. I decide to visit Stanley and ask if he has some tools I could borrow. The hallways are mostly empty, but a few people walk past me and say hello. I keep my eye out for Butch, but thankfully I don't see him. When I reach the maintenance area I look around for Stanley. He isn't there, so I find myself some tools and leave him a note saying I've borrowed a few things. I get back to my room as my dad wanders in on his break.

Dad eyes the tools and metal I've got laid out on my floor. "Hi honey. What are you up to?"

"Just a little invention, Dad. Don't worry, I'll be extra careful!" I smile and begin piecing together the main body of the little robot.

"Alright sweetie. Just don't make a mess of things." Dad smiles and tells me how much I remind him of mom with all those tools. I give him a small smile and continue with my project. The little robot body is coming along nicely. When I've got most of the body done, I walk back down to the maintenance department with the robot in my knapsack.

"Hi Stanley. Did you get my note?" I place all the tools on the bench next to Stanley.

"I sure did. Thanks for bringin' those back, missy." Stanley smiles and starts putting away the tools.

"Do you think you could help me weld a few pieces together?" I ask.

"Sure!" Stanley's face lights up. I hand him the pieces I need to be welded and he takes them to his workbench. I sit on a stool nearby and watch him as he tacks the pieces together and then welds them on to the robot. When he is done, he puts his things away and hands it back.

"Thanks a bunch, Stanley. I'll bring it down again when I'm done coding it." Stanley waves and smiles as I leave. Sometimes I feel bad for the old man; no one ever talks to him but my dad and me.

I get back to my room in no time and begin coding the small chip I found in storage. Its time consuming and I only get a few lines in before I have to go find the book I picked up on coding. I get a few more lines done before I go to bed, leaving the robot on my desk as I slip out of my vault suit. I turn off the lights and place my Pip-boy on the table next to my bed, grabbing my book and settling down. An hour passes by and I close the book, fluffing my pillows and laying my head down.

I close my eyes, and soon I'm dreaming of books and robots, and of the secret kiss that has been plaguing my mind. All I can see are Butch's piercing blue eyes as I finally drift into a deep sleep.


	3. surprisingly sweet 16

**_A/N: _**_This chapter took longer than I expected. Sorry!_

**_WARNING!_**_Sexual content ahead! My first 'naughty scene' so be kind! I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

I'm awoken by a soft shove from my father. He's standing next to my bed, grinning and hiding something behind his back.

"Good morning, sweetie. Time to get up! The birthday girl can't just lie in bed all day!" My father laughs, his eyes crinkling with his smile. I look over at my Pip-boy on my dresser and frown at the time.

"Awh man, lying in bed all day would be the best day ever, Dad." I pull the covers up over my head to shield my eyes from the blinding vault lights.

"Come on, sleepy head. You have to get ready for your party!" Dad pulls the blankets off of me and I give a little squeal as the lights blind me again. Dad chuckles and sits on the end of my bed. "I have something for you honey."

I sit up and hug my knees, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. He hands me a small box, tied neatly with a blue ribbon. "What is it?" I turn the box over in my hands.

"Open it and see." Dad gives me a soft smile as I un-wrap the soft ribbon and open the box. Inside is a gorgeous green dress made of a silky material. I hold it up in front of me, admiring the way it hangs in the light. The fabric looks old, but the colors are vibrant enough to make me squeal in excitement.

"Oh my God! Thank you Daddy! It's beautiful!" I hug him and then jump up to go try the dress on. He waits patiently as I change in the bathroom, stripping out of my pajamas and slipping the smooth fabric over my head. It fits perfectly. The dress flares out at my hips, making them look bigger and more feminine. I look at myself in the mirror, admiring the way the neckline shows off my collar bones. The green of the dress makes my eyes pop. For a moment I can only stare at myself. I rush back into the room and my father stands, his eyes crinkling again in a huge smile.

"It was your mothers. She wore it to our wedding." Dad begins to tear up. I run to hug him, trying to keep my own tears at bay.

"Thank you Dad. It's gorgeous." We hug silently for a moment. He releases me and ruffles my hair, telling me not to take too long getting ready. I go back to the bathroom to fix my hair. When I'm finished, it is half up and half down, cascading across my shoulders in loose curls. I search through a small box on a shelf above the toilet, reaching for my mother's makeup kit. It's old and dusty but still in good condition. I open the case and pick out a few things like blush and a deep wine-colored lipstick to complement the dress.

It only takes me a few minutes to apply everything. My cheeks are rosy and lips coated in a soft velvet color, eyes tightly lined with a kohl pencil and lashes accented with brownish black mascara. I look over my reflection in the dirty mirror. Satisfied with the look, I grab a pair of short black heels and slip them on. As I leave my apartment, Dad stops and gives me a once over, eyes tearing up again.

"You look stunning, honey. Have fun at your party." He hugs me for the third time and I have to force him to let go before I start to cry.

"I'll see you for dinner Dad. Just like I promised." I wave my goodbye and go to meet Amata at her apartment.

I knock on her door. She opens it with a whoosh of air and invites me inside.

"Holy cow, Kal. You look so good!" Amata gives me a once-over as I do a little twirl. "Where'd you get that dress?"

"It was my mom's. My dad gave it to me this morning."

"Well it looks damn good on you." Amata retrieves her own dress and lifts it up next to her. It is a soft pink with a square collar and a darker pink trim.

"Your dress is so pretty, Amata. It will totally go with your skin tone!" I smile and help her into the garment, zipping it up in the back. She spins around and smiles.

"You're right. I love it. I found it in a box in my family's storage. I think it was my aunt's or something." She sits down at a chair next to her dresser. "Now help me with my hair. I can never do anything with it myself!" We both laugh and I help her.

By the time I'm done with Amata's makeup and hair, there is only an hour until my party. We hurry down the hallway to the stairs and awkwardly run to the atrium. I almost fall on my face because of my heels. We get there just in time to finish setting up the decorations.

"Are you sure people are going to show up Amata?" I look at the other girl as she finishes putting out the snacks.

"Of course. Don't worry about it, I've got everything handled." She grins mischievously and gives my hand a tight squeeze. "You'll see."

She seats me at a table and goes to the other side of the atrium. I sit nervously; crowds are never one of my favorite things. As Amata opens the door, people from all over the vault come waltzing in. The girls all wear pre-war dresses and the boys in suits and ties. Amata moves over to a record player in the corner and begins playing some upbeat pre-war music. The whole crowd begins to dance and laugh and I can't help but laugh and smile as Amata lifts me out of my chair to dance. She spins me around and we enjoy ourselves, dancing with Susie Mack and Christine Kendall. Some of the older kids and even a few adults have joined in. I catch a glimpse of Wally and Paul and even Freddie in the corner, dressed in borrowed suits and 'stealthily' enjoying some liquor with their punch. I look around for Butch. I don't see him anywhere and am suddenly filled with sadness. Amata sees my face fall and pulls me to the side.

"What's wrong Kal? Is the crowd too much?"

"No, it's nothing. Everything is great Amata, really." I give her a small smile and a fake happy face. She grins and nods an okay, letting me go and moving back to the crowd. The music is loud and everyone is having a wonderful time. I watch the vault residents dance and laugh. Some place gifts on a small table in the corner, others relax on the chairs set up by a few tables. Kids sway and swing dance to the music. I take everything in, smiling at how hard Amata worked to make this a great party. In the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of black slicked-back hair. I turn to follow the figure that moves through the crowd, but I get lost in the sea of people. I push through, saying quick thanks to those who wish me a happy birthday. The crowd is dense and it's hard to squeeze through, but I manage to make it to the other side relatively in one piece.

Standing by the wall in a deep, pure black suit that matches his hair, is Butch DeLoria. His hair is in his usual style, but more refined and classy looking. A piercing blue tie is knotted around his neck, and he wears a sleek suit jacket paired with a crisp white shirt. His eyes gleam like two sapphires as he watches me emerge from the crowd.

"Nice party ya got here, nosebleed." Butch has his hands in his pockets and is leaning against the wall with one leg up and a foot also resting on the wall. His pants are tight enough to show off the muscular build underneath them, and I feel my breath hitch at the grin that he gives me.

"Thanks." I say.

He moves closer, coming off the wall to stand in front of me. "I like your dress. Makes your eyes come out."

The comments leave me speechless. Butch has never complemented anyone but himself. He studies my expressionless face for a moment before taking me by the hand and leading me into the crowd of people.

"Dance with me nosebleed." He places a hand on my hip and takes the other in his free hand, gently swaying with me to the music. People stop for a moment to stare at us, clearly astonished that Butch even showed up. Amata sees us and furrows her brows. I dance with Butch for what seems like forever, forgetting all about everyone else and just enjoying the feel of his hands around mine.

By the time the party is over, I'm exhausted. Butch releases me and grins before leaving, mouthing a 'see ya' in my direction. I stand where he left me while everyone returns to their apartments, trickling out of the doors one by one. I feel Amata slide up next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"So, how'd you like the party?" Amata beams at me.

"It was amazing. Thank you so much Amata." I give her a hug and sit down at one of the tables to remove my shoes. I rub my aching feet as she sits too, placing a glass of water in front of me.

"So, what was that thing with Butch? You looked like you were drooling out there." Amata nudges me with her hands and I snap out of my zone. "You like him, don't you? There's something going on between you two! I know it."

I spit water all over the table in front of me and cough. "No, it's nothing. I swear. He just wanted to dance, that's all."

"That's a lie and you know it. Spill it all Kal!" Amata looks at me and waits for my response.

"Okay fine. You can't say anything or he'll kill me. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah, I solemnly swear to shut my mouth, blah blah blah and all that jazz. Now tell me!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh. Remember a few months ago when he stopped us in the hallway while we were going to get those holotapes?"

Amata's eyes go wide. "Yeah, I remember. I had to leave and go talk to my dad."

"Well, after you left, things got a little crazy. I was tired of his BS and slapped him, so he chased me down to the reactor level. I hid behind a bunch of crates but my noisy ass managed to get caught." I watch Amata as her mouth slowly falls open. "He dragged me out from behind the crates and pinned me to the ground. I thought for sure I was dead meat. But all of a sudden, he just gets real close to me and says, 'I've wanted to do this for a long time, Nosebleed' and then he kisses me. Like on the lips, open mouth kiss."

Amata looks like she is about to fall out of her chair. "No freaking way, Kal. Holy hell!" She starts to laugh and actually falls out of her chair.

"Amata! Get up! People will come in here!" I stand and lift her off the floor. She looks me in the eye and giggles.

"He is totally head over heels for you Kal!" Amata is grinning so big it makes my cheeks hurt.

"Shut up! Do you want the whole vault to hear you?" She gives me a playful punch in the shoulder and laughs.

"Let's clean this place up before you're late to dinner." Amata starts taking down decorations and cleaning up empty cups and plates. She stacks my presents and tells me she'll drop them off at my apartment. I help her get everything neat and clean before leaving to meet my father for dinner. My heels clack against the floor as I enter the cafeteria. My dad has set up a booth for us, complete with candles of all things. A clean, white table cloth hangs from the edges of the metal table and two wine glasses stand neatly on either side. Dad is at the counter when I come in.

"Hi Daddy. I made it just in time, didn't I?" I seat myself at the booth as he sets down two plates of insta-mash and Salisbury steak. Surprisingly, the steak looks delicious.

"You did." Dad is wearing one of his old suits and has his hair slicked back. He sits down and produces a bottle of wine from the seat. "I figure you're old enough for your first real glass of wine." He grins and uncorks the bottle, pouring himself a glass and then filling mine. I take a tentative sip. The wine is smooth and bold, a deep red to match my lipstick. It burns for a moment, but then the flavor sinks in and warms my belly.

"This is good, Dad. Thanks." I set the cup down and dig into my steak. I'm starving, I haven't eaten all day.

"Of course it is good. I took it from my private stash in the lower levels. It's from before the war, sweetie." Dad digs in as well, eating up his insta-mash and emptying half of his wine glass before I speak again.

"What was mom like?" Dad stops eating at my question. He sets his fork down and takes a sip from his glass.

"Your mother was an amazing woman. She had so many wonderful ideas and dreams to help people. I only wish that you could have met her." He looks down at his plate before continuing. "Your mother was a vision, just like you. Everywhere she went people stopped and watched. You have her eyes, you know. Green, like the most luscious grass. She was very kind and never did anything to hurt others. You take after her more than you know. Your curls, your slender shape, even the upturn of your mouth when you smile."

I take a sip from my wine and let my dad have a moment. "I'm sorry you lost her, Daddy. I wish she was still here with us."

"So do I, honey. So do I."

We finish the rest of our dinner and have ourselves another glass of wine. We talk and laugh for a few hours, paying no attention to the time. It feels good to just have some down time with my dad. He's usually so busy that I don't get to spend this much time with him. We joke and chat for a little longer. I glance at the clock on the wall above the vending machines and give a little gasp.

"Dad, it's almost 11 at night. You should head back to the apartment. I'll clean up everything since you have to work in the morning."

He nods and gets up, giving me a kiss on the cheek before heading back to the apartment on wobbly legs. I chuckle at his tipsy-ness and stack our plates. I cork the wine bottle and blow out the candles, setting the plates in the big sink to be washed. As I'm folding the tablecloth I hear footsteps behind me. I look up and search the now dark room. Blue eyes stare back at me from the entrance to the cafeteria and I jump back, bumping into the booth and knocking over the candles.

"Jesus, Butch. You scared me." Butch walks over to the table as I pick up the fallen candle sticks.

"You're just a scaredy-cat, Nosebleed." He stops and leans against a table next to me. "Watcha doin' in here so late?"

"I just had dinner with my dad." I sit down in the booth and Butch takes the seat across from me. He notices the glasses on the table and smirks.

"Wine? You gonna share with the Butch-man or not?" He reaches across the table and grabs the half-empty wine bottle, uncorking the top and pouring himself a glass. He pours me a glass too, even though I protest, and begins to drink the dark red alcohol.

"What are you doing here Butch?" I ask as I sip from my glass. I can feel myself getting drunker with every drop that touches my lips.

"Lookin' for you." He stares at me from across the table with those deep blue eyes. I notice he hasn't changed out of his suit yet. He looks impeccably handsome, more so than at the party. I think it is because of the alcohol.

"Why are you looking for me?" I take another large sip and set my glass down.

"You ask a lot of questions, Nosebleed." Butch finishes off his drink and puts his elbows on the table, resting his chin in his hands. We sit for what seems like forever, silently looking each other over. Butch makes the first move, standing and lifting me from my seat. He moves to the old jukebox on the wall and presses down one of the ancient buttons. A soft tune makes its way to my ears. Billie Holiday sings on and Butch takes me by the hand, pulling me close for a slow dance. I can feel his heart beat against my chest, and mine instantly goes wild. We sway back and forth. I try not to stumble or step on his feet. The wine has made everything fuzzy around the edges, but I can still see Butch clearly.

_'__Crazy, he calls me,'_

Butch spins me around and dips me down low, my back resting on his arm.

_'__Sure I'm crazy,'_

He leans in, a hand on my hip and the other spread across my back to support me.

_'__Crazy in love am I.'_

His kiss is soft and sweet, and he pulls me closer to his chest as he lifts me back up. I wrap my arms around his neck, standing on my toes to be level with him. His lips are surprisingly soft. I feel my heart beat so fast I fear it will jump right out of my chest. Butch sits us down on one of the vinyl booths. I climb onto his lap and look him in the eyes. He runs his hands up my sides and I shiver, leaning in to claim his mouth with mine. We kiss harder this time and I feel a deep heat settle in my belly as he releases my mouth. He trails kisses down my neck and presses light, feathery kisses across my exposed collarbones. I shove his suit jacket off of his broad shoulders and tug at his tie, eyes pleading to see the toned skin underneath.

He pushes my hands away and removes the tie himself, unbuttoning his shirt with lightning speed. I move the soft fabric to the side. His chest is muscular and defined. Muscles ripple and flex as he pulls me closer to him, my eyes drinking in the sight before me. I run my hand across his chest as he watches me intently, fingers roaming his abdomen and memorizing every muscle. He shrugs the shirt completely off. I move my attention to his arms. They are also just as muscular, and I kiss his chest lightly, moving across to his biceps and taking his hand in mine to press a kiss to his wrist. He reaches behind me and tugs lightly on my zipper. His eyes search my face, looking for the silent yes that I give. He tugs the zipper the rest of the way down and lets the gown slip from my shoulders. I bite my lip shyly and stand up. The dress pools at my feet like meadow grass and I move it to the side, careful not to dirty the precious fabric. The wine I drank gives me the courage to unclasp my simple white bra. I let it fall to the floor beside my dress and Butch grins in approval. I seat myself on his lap again as he begins to kiss my chest, licking and kissing and nipping at me in a way that makes the fire in my belly burn hotter. He stops his ministrations for a moment, reading my face. I tug at his belt, noticing the obvious bulge in his pants. My hands move with scary accuracy, pulling the belt loose and unbuttoning the black slacks. I stand and he pulls his pants off.

Butch DeLoria sits naked in front of me. I take in the sight of his extremely attractive body. Every part of him is perfect, from his eyes to his perfect hair to his beautiful olive skin. I remove the last of my clothing and go to him. He grabs a handful of my ass and pulls me close, kissing my belly and kneading the soft flesh of my backside. He stands and we switch places. I lay myself down on the booth as he climbs on top of me, still kissing and playing with every inch of my chest. He reaches between my thighs, rubbing softly at my pulsing nub with the pad of his finger. I begin to squirm, stifling a small moan in the crook of my arm. Butch continues and then slips a finger inside of me. He pulls it back out and licks it clean, and I spread my legs apart for him. He settles himself above me, placing the tip of his manhood against my wet center. He slides in slowly and I bite my lip from the initial shock of pain. He moves slow, burying himself inch by inch until I've taken all of him. He thrusts slowly a few times as I stretch around him. I close my eyes in ecstasy as the pain subsides and he continues at a steady pace. Butch kisses my chest, licking and nipping at the tender flesh of my breasts and circling his tongue around the sensitive skin of my nipples. I moan as I grab onto his back, arching into him and angling myself just right.

The soft slapping of skin against skin fills my ears as he thrusts faster, kissing me more passionately than before. I struggle for dominance as his tongue dances with mine. My lips are swollen and red when he moves his attention to my chest again. My breathing is heavy and ragged and sweat forms on my brow. Butch increases his pace, reaching a hand down between us to rub at my sensitive nub. I feel myself getting hotter, the fire in my belly almost unbearable. Butch's eyes find mine and he sees me on the edge, squirming and moaning in pleasure. He finally brings me over the edge and I arch my back up into him, legs quivering and chest heaving as I wrap myself around him. I feel myself tightening around his manhood as I ride out the orgasm. A few moments later Butch finishes, burying himself deep and giving a final thrust. He pulls out and lays his head on my chest. We both are breathing heavily and the room has become extremely hot.

After a couple minutes, Butch sits up and pulls me into his lap, giving me a kiss on my temple. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. We stand together and dress ourselves in silence, glancing over at each other and grinning like two fools. I gather up the candles and the table cloth. As I leave, Butch smacks me on the backside and chuckles, kissing me hard before he walks out the other door. I smile to myself and walk barefoot to my apartment.

When I get to my place, Dad is passed out on the couch, a pre-war medical book in hand. I tiptoe to my room past the pile of presents and close the door, taking off my dress and sliding into my bed. I curl up in a ball as I replay the events in the cafeteria. The Billie Holiday song floats in and out of my mind as I drift off, a smile plastered to my face.

_'__Crazy he calls me, sure I'm crazy… crazy in love am I.'_


	4. goats in a vault

_**A/N:**__Thank you for the reviews! Here's an early update. I've been bored all day so this is what I've been doing. Enjoy!_

* * *

_They've __got to be in here, dammit!_ I curse to myself while digging through my dad's supplies in the clinic. The ever-elusive morning after pill has seemingly dropped off the face of the planet. A bright blue pill catches my eye and I snatch it up. The package reads just what I've been looking for. I pocket the pill and turn to leave.

"What are you doing in here, honey?" Dad is standing by the door.

"Oh my God dad, you scared me." I put a hand over my heart to try and calm myself down. "I wasn't feeling very well… I was looking for something for nausea but I couldn't find it."

Dad looks me over and motions me to sit on one of the clinic beds. "Let's take a look at you. Does this have anything to do with the G.O.A.T?" Dad eyes me as he inspects my vitals.

"Yeah… you caught me. Or maybe it was the wine from last night." I give dad a small grin and look down at my boots.

"Well, as far as I can tell you're a perfectly healthy sixteen-year-old girl. So yes, you have to go to class and take your G.O.A.T exam." Dad pats me on the shoulder and I get up to leave.

"If you say so, Dad."

"Hey, it's not my call. Those are the rules." Dad rubs my shoulder and walks me to the clinic door. "You're sixteen now, so this year you have to take the G.O.A.T. Come on, it's not that bad. Everyone has to take it. You'll do just fine." Dad kisses me on the cheek as I leave.

"Bye, Dad. I'll see you later."

"Take care sweetie. Good luck!"

The hallways are bustling, if you can even call it that, with their normal morning traffic. I round the corner to the classroom and hear Amata's voice down the hall.

"Leave me alone, Butch." Amata is surrounded by the Tunnel Snakes. They've cornered her right outside the classroom.

"What's the matter, daddy's girl gonna cry?" Butch and his gang laugh as Amata's face reddens.

"What's going on?" I approach the group, moving to stand by Amata.

"Stay out of this, Nosebleed." Wally shoves me and I bump into Butch. My face immediately reddens, more so than Amata, as I recall the events of last night.

"Hey Wally, lay off." Butch frowns at Wally.

"Why? I say this punk needs to be taught what happens when you interfere with Tunnel Snake business." Wally pounds his fist into his palm in an intimidating gesture.

"I said lay off. Or do I have to teach you idiots a lesson?" Butch grabs Wally by the collar and drags him off. Paul and Freddie follow him into the classroom, confused looks crossing the space between us.

Amata sighs and takes me by the arm. "That was close." She chuckles and nudges me with her elbow. "I guess he really does like you, Kal."

"Shut up Amata. Or I'll shut you up myself." I grin at the look that she gives me and nudge her back. "Let's just take this damn G.O.A.T and then go have some fun before we don't have any time left to ourselves."

We sit down at our usual desks. Butch is behind me, again, but I don't mind. Amata is to my right, and the rest of the Snakes are across the room. They give me 'evil' eyes and I flip them the bird, not caring who sees. I can hear Butch chuckle softly to himself as Paul, Freddie, and Wally shoot me dirty looks. Mr. Brotch is at the front of the room, waiting for the last kids to get settled.

"Well, now that everyone has managed to find the classroom, we can finally get started." Brotch rolls his eyes and sighs before continuing. "Now, no talking and keep your eyes to yourselves. Yes, I'm talking to you Mr. DeLoria."

Butch snickers. "Sure thing, Mr. Brotch."

"Unless anyone else has an insightful comment, let's get started." Brotch begins to hand out our test papers. I glance over the questions and frown. The test is so stupid I might as well bang my head against the table to answer it.

Brotch reads the questions out loud to us, but I've already finished by the time he reads the second question. I sit and wait for him to be done. When he finishes rattling off the last question, I get up and turn my paper in.

"Well, that was fast. Now, let me take a look here." Brotch reads over my answers and compares them to the answer sheet. "Wow… Tattoo artist? I wonder who will be brave enough to be your first customer. I promise it won't be me!" Brotch laughs to himself.

"That's got to be all wrong. I wanted to work with my dad in the clinic!" My face falls as I snatch the paper back from him.

"Hey, hey now. Between you and me, this whole test is a joke anyways. I'll work something out so you can do both jobs. Not a lot of people want tattoos in here, so you're in luck." Brotch takes the test sheet back and smiles. "Besides, I like you, Kal. I'll get it all fixed up. Don't you worry."

"Wow, thanks Mr. Brotch." I smile and make my way to the back of the classroom to wait for Amata. Butch turns in his test next, and I can hear him argue with Brotch before he stomps off muttering about 'bullshit hairdresser' jobs. Amata is next up. She gets the supervisory track just like I knew she would.

"Nice job Amata." I give her a pat on the back as we walk to the lunchroom.

"Thanks. What did you get?"

"Tattoo artist. But Brotch said he'd look in to me working with my dad and being the tattoo artist, so I think things will be alright." I get us a booth before the lunch rush files in. We sit down and Andy deposits two lunches in front of us.

"Tattoo artist? Wow, that doesn't sound like you at all." Amata digs into her lunch of Cram and Dandy Boy apples. I stare at mine and push it away.

"Ugh, I am definitely not hungry. I think I did have too much wine last night."

"Wine? Your dad let you have some? You're a lucky duck Kal." Amata takes my lunch and opens it, digging out the Fancy Lad snack cakes. "If you're not going to eat these, I will."

"Go ahead." I laugh at her as she tears open the package and bites into the cake, covering her mouth in frosting. "You've got a little frosting on yourself, Amata."

She wipes it off and I grab myself a bottle of water from the counter. I sit back down and look up. Butch is sitting in the booth we were in last night, staring directly at me. I smile and blush, taking a sip from my water. Amata turns around to see what I'm looking at. She whips her head back around and her jaw drops.

"Oh my God, Kal. Will you two just quit it and get a room?" She giggles as my face flushes even more.

"Will you be quiet! He'll hear you and then he will know I told you!" I throw an apple slice at her and she bats it away.

"Quit being such a worry wart." She finishes off the apples and snack cakes, opening up the cram and tearing off small pieces.

"How can you eat that stuff without something else? It's so salty." I make a yuck face and she laughs, popping another bite into her mouth.

"Easy. You just don't think about it."

I put my hands in my pockets and feel the pill I grabbed this morning. I pull it out and open it quickly so Amata won't see the package.

"What's that?" Amata says over a mouthful of Cram.

"It's just a pill my dad gave me for my little hangover." I lie and take the pill, washing it down with my water. I scrunch my face at the taste of the medicine. I take another look at Butch, who is eating his own lunch. Paul and Freddie have joined him, but Wally is nowhere to be seen. I return my attention to Butch. He's watching me too, completely oblivious to Paul and Freddie trying to have a conversation. Occasionally he'll nod, but his eyes never leave mine. Amata tells me she's going to go take a shower before we hang out tonight and I mumble out an okay. Butch sees Amata leave and gets up. Before I know it he's sitting in front of me, leaving behind two obviously angry Tunnel Snakes.

"Hey, Nosebleed." Butch smiles.

"Hey, Butch."

"What are you doin' tonight?" Butch sits back and plays with his switchblade.

"I'm hanging out with Amata at my place. Why?" I watch him twirl his switchblade around, amazed that he doesn't cut himself.

"No reason."

"Oh." I study his face and my mind flashes back to last night.

"I'll see ya later, Nosebleed. Okay?" Butch stands.

"Okay." I smile and he leans down to press a kiss to my cheek. I can feel Paul and Freddie watching us from across the room. Luckily he does it quickly so none of the other residents see. My heart flutters erratically and I can't help but smile even wider. Paul and Freddie get up and stalk out of the cafeteria together, harsh whispers shared between them.

I clean up the rest of my table and head towards my apartment to get ready for my sleepover with Amata. My dad agreed to let me set up a projector in the living room since he'll be playing cards with Jonas tonight. I push the couch and table aside, along with the two chairs we have. The space is just big enough for the projector and us two girls to lay down in. I take the cushions from the chairs and the couch and set up a makeshift bed, covering it with an extra blanket. I'm hanging a white sheet on the wall opposite the projector when the door opens.

"Hey Kal." Amata walks in with her arms full of pillows and snacks.

"Hey Amata. You can set those down on the table. I'm almost done setting everything up."

"Okay, cool." Amata puts her things down and helps me get the rest of our 'bed' set up. I grab my pillows and blanket from my room. Amata is searching through the stack of holotapes I've got laid out next to the projector. She picks out a single tape and puts it in.

"What did you choose?" I turn off the lights and settle down in my blankets with a Nuka Cola.

"Something called 'And Then There Were None.' It looked interesting." Amata lies down on her side of the 'bed' and opens up a snack cake.

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating those snack cakes." I laugh as she chomps down on one, mouthing an 'I don't care' in my direction. The movie starts up and we fall silent for a while, commenting every so often on how ridiculous parts of it are. The movie is about 10 people stranded on an island being killed off one by one as they try to find the killer. When that one is over, Amata pops in another movie called 'Casablanca' and we start the routine over again. I take my pip-boy off and set it next to me on the ground, checking the time.

I look over at Amata and notice she's sleeping, so I turn down the volume of the movie. I watch it alone for a while. I try to fall asleep but I can't. Amata snores softly beside me in an even rhythm, making me grin. The movie begins to roll the credits, so I climb out of bed to turn the projector off. As I'm putting the holotape back in the case I hear soft knocking at my door. I open it, making sure I don't wake Amata.

Butch is standing there, still dressed in his vault suit and leather jacket. I'm in my pajamas and am suddenly very insecure about my attire. I step out into the hallway and close the door.

"Hey." I smile and lean against the wall next to my door.

"Hey, Nosebleed." Butch leans close to me, putting a hand on the wall next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer to me.

"I came to see you."

"Do you want to come inside? Amata's sleeping in the living room, but we could go to my room." I take his hand and he nods, following me back inside my apartment. We sneak around Amata into my room. My bare feet feel cold against the metal floor. My room is a bit messy, robot parts and books strewn across my desk and the floor. I cringe at the sight and lead him to my bed to sit down.

Butch sits on the end of my bed and I sit next to him, my legs criss-cross.

"What's all the scrap metal for?" Butch nods his head in the direction of my desk.

"A project. It's a small robot to clean up the apartment." I watch Butch closely, silently freaking out about the fact that he is in my room and on my bed. "It's taking a lot longer than I expected to code the damn thing."

"That's pretty cool Nosebleed." Butch smiles and pulls me into his lap. I rest my head on his chest and smile to myself, enjoying his presence.

We sit like that for a while, talking about the G.O.A.T and our jobs. He laughs when I tell him about being a tattoo artist and I cover his mouth with my hand.

"You'll wake up Amata!" I whisper. He removes my hand and kisses my palm. I shiver and he kisses up my arm and to my neck. I wrap my hands around his neck as he reaches my mouth, pulling him in for a slow kiss. He suddenly freezes and pulls away. I raise my brow in confusion before he points to my door.

It's open and Amata is standing there. I watch her as she shuffles to my bathroom, all the while not saying a word. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turn to Butch.

"I think she's sleepwalking."

"Yeah, I think so too. I'd better leave before she wakes up." Butch kisses me again, this time long and hard, before he gets up and leaves as quietly as he came.

Amata walks in a few seconds later, rubbing her yes. "What are you doing out here Kal?"

"Waiting for the bathroom." I slip past her and pretend to use the bathroom before returning to the living room. I don't sleep at all, so I grab a book from my stash and read until I hear my dad come in the next morning.

"Good morning sweetie. Morning, Amata." I look up as Dad walks in carrying breakfast for us three.

"Morning, Mr. Remington." Amata sits up and stretches.

"Mr. James is fine, Amata. You don't have to be formal around me." He smiles and sets his tray down on the table. "I brought you two some breakfast. I hope Sugar Bombs are okay."

"Yeah, thanks Dad." I sit up and he hands us two bowls and two glasses of water.

"Thanks, Mr J." Amata yawns and takes a drink of water. Dad seats himself in one of the chairs and eats. He stops for a minute and pulls out a small package from his pocket.

"Oh, here honey. This was waiting for you by our door." He tosses it over and I snatch it out of the air, quickly tearing open the paper wrapping. Inside is a small box containing a simple gold and emerald necklace. The emerald is cut in an oval and surrounded by very small diamonds. I gasp and lift it up for Amata to see.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful! Who's it from?" Amata eyes the package wrapping on the ground.

"I have no idea." I say, but in my mind I have an exact answer. I smile and unhook the clasp, turning to Amata for help closing it around my neck. The pendant hangs just above my sternum, resting lightly on my chest. I smile and stand to look at it in the mirror. It's a gorgeous green just like my eyes.

"Well whoever it is from, they certainly have good taste." My dad says as I walk back out into the living room. He smiles and motions for me to come closer. "This is definitely pre-war. Something from the old world that has been in someone's family for a long time. There's a stamp on the inside that has a date." Dad flips the pendant over and looks closely. "Wow, this says it's from 1942. That's 332 years old."

"Holy cow," Amata says from behind me.

"It's incredible." I sit down and finish my breakfast, thinking of a way to repayButch.

"Well you two better get up and get ready for your last day of class. It's only a half-day since you've got training to do today for your vault jobs." Dad gathers our empty bowls and puts them back on the tray. "Mr. Brotch told me about your predicament, Kal. I've talked with him and the overseer and they've agreed to let you work with me and practice as the vault tattoo artist."

"Sweet! I guess I'll see you for work today, Daddy." I jump up and hurry into my bedroom to dress. Amata follows, combing out her hair and dressing too. We leave my apartment and head to class, chatting and laughing all the way there. I absent-mindedly finger the necklace as we walk, smiling and thinking of Butch and his beautiful blue eyes.

_Damn you Butch, You'll spoil me to death._


	5. inked

**_A/N: _**_Hello everyone! Sorry for the late post. If you didn't get a chance to see the update I posted, I was out with a cold and a small case of writers block. Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm not too thrilled with how this turned out. I think it was because I was in a hurry to put out an update. Sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to your expectations! Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites! 3_

* * *

Class is uneventful. We do nothing but chat and return our few textbooks to Mr. Botch. He releases us to our new mentors for our vault jobs after lunch. Unfortunately for me, there isn't a current vault tattoo artist, so all I get are a few books and guides on tattooing. We leave the classroom in excitement. I make my way to the tattoo "parlor" on the second level of the vault. It's a small room in the same hallway as the salon and barber, and across from the vault sewing and alterations room.

I turn on the lights and take a look at all of the stuff inside. There are pictures of different tattoos up on the walls. A stack of supplies is on a shelf at the back of the room, covered in a layer of dust. I pull down a few boxes and open them. There are plenty of supplies on the shelves, including three pristine tattoo guns. I begin cleaning the place up, discovering more books and guides as I go.

When I'm done cleaning, the place is practically sparkling. I've found a few sketchbooks tucked away among the ink and guns. Some are full of intricate and amazing sketches, but most are full of blank pages. I pick up a pencil and flip open a sketchbook to a clean page. I haven't sketched in almost a year. I let myself go as the pencil hits the paper, gliding along the smooth, white surface. Time flies by. The clock on the wall fills the small room with a soft ticking.

I finish the sketch, my hands grey from the graphite. I look over my work, satisfied with the outcome. It's a rendition of the Tunnel Snake logo. The snake twists around in the shape of an S like the one on the back of Butch's jacket. Its eyes are fierce, menacing, and dangerous as it stares back at me, practically jumping off the page. The scales are defined and shaded in a way that makes them look almost real.

I hear a knock and turn towards the door to see Butch standing there.

"Hey, Nosebleed. You know it's almost nine, right?" Butch walks in.

"No, I guess I lost track of time." My eyes follow him as he seats himself across from me in one of the empty chairs.

"Whatcha got there?" Butch points at the sketchbook in my hands.

"My first tattoo sketch. Want to see it?"

"Sure." Butch reaches over and I pass him the book. He looks it over, his eyes filling with interest. "Damn Nosebleed. I think I might have to be your first customer. Butch grins and hands back the sketchpad.

"I'll let you know when I'm open for business." I smile and close the sketchpad, setting it down on the counter. "So how was your training today?"

"Boring. But apparently I'm good with hair." Butch chuckles to himself.

"That's good." I shift in my seat and we sit in silence for a while. I think about the situation I've gotten into with Butch, and how crazy it is to be talking with him and not be pleading for him to let me go. I think about the night we shared together, and wonder if it's all just a game to him.

I reach up to my neck and feel the necklace there, suddenly remembering his gift from this morning. I look over at Butch and see that he is watching me intently.

"Thank you for the necklace Butch. It's gorgeous." I smile and stand, seating myself on his lap and giving him a grateful kiss.

Butch snakes his arms around my waist and grins. "You like it? It was my great-great-great-great grandmothers or some shit. My old man gave it to my mom, but she never wore it. She hated it."

"I love it. It's absolutely beautiful. I definitely owe you big time Butch."

Butch hugs me close to him. "You sure do Nosebleed. How 'bout you give me that rad tattoo and we'll call it even?"

"You got yourself a deal." I kiss him again and lay my head on his chest.

We sit like that until I feel myself getting tired. "I should probably head home. I'm working with my dad in the clinic tomorrow." I get up and gather up my stuff.

"Okay. I'll see ya soon, Nosebleed." Butch kisses my forehead and leaves.

I pack up the room and take my new key and sketch book. I lock the door and head home, going straight to bed, dreaming of Butch and his blue eyes.

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

I haven't had much time in the past couple of weeks to just relax. Between training for the tattoo job and the recent influx of patients to my dad's clinic, things have been hectic. I'm currently sitting with my dad in the clinic, reviewing some of the basics for my training session. Most of the things he is going over I already know, after years of watching him firsthand. I'm not very focused on his lecture right now. My mind keeps wandering back to Butch and to the sketchbook in front of me.

"Honey, are you even paying attention to this?" Dad looks at me with his usual 'dad' look, a mix of annoyance and concern.

"Sorry Daddy. I'm just really distracted. I've been itching to try out the tattoo gun and do my first tattoo." I look up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Dad smiles and pats me on the shoulder. "Well, we're about done here anyways. Why don't you head down and work on those tattoos. I'll see you later, okay sweetie?"

"Yeah. Thanks Daddy." I smile and kiss my dad on the cheek.

"Oh, and honey? Be careful." Dad waves as I leave for the tattoo parlor.

I get there right after lunch time. I pass by the door to the salon and barber and wave to Butch. He waves back with a stupid grin plastered across his face and I laugh to myself. I open up the tattoo parlor and set up the things I need, turning to my most recent sketch. It's a simple but interesting tattoo design I've done for myself. It's an alpha sign within an omega sign, with Revelations 21:6 in a flowing script underneath it. It's elegant and small, perfect for my first tattoo.

I set up the ink and the gun, cleaning and sterilizing everything at my station. When that's done, I transfer the sketch onto my skin, right below my left wrist. I know the tattoo will hurt, but I've braced myself for the pain. When the outline has dried, I turn on the tattoo gun and get started. I dip into the black ink with the needle and begin the task of inking myself. The pain isn't as bad as I had read, but it is still bad enough to cause discomfort. I bite my lip and press on, moving slowly at first to avoid mistakes. The outline takes the least amount of time. I move on to shading and filling in the tattoo, wiping away excess ink as I go. The last part to tackle is the script. It takes me a while to finish the words, but the end result is something I am very pleased with. It reminds me of the script I've seen in pictures of the Old World from the books in the Vault.

Butch comes in as I'm cleaning and wrapping up my wrist. "Whatcha doin' Nosebleed? I thought I heard that tattoo gun going in here."

"Just cleaning up now. I did my first tattoo today. All that practicing really paid off."

"Lemme see it then!" Butch walks over and I unwrap some of the wrapping on my arm to show him the tattoo. "Wow. It looks good, Nosebleed."

"I know. It turned out better than I thought it would." I re-wrap the tattoo and finish cleaning and putting away my supplies.

"So when are you goin' to give the Butch-man his tattoo?" Butch hugs me from behind.

"Whenever you want me to." I lean back into his chest and close my eyes, relishing the feel of his body against mine.

"How about tomorrow?" Butch leans down to press his cheek to mine.

"Sounds good to me." I turn my face and put my forehead against his.

"I'll see ya tomorrow then." Butch kisses me lightly and stands up straight, giving me a wink before he leaves the room.

"See you tomorrow Butch." I can't help but beam like a small child on Christmas as I watch his retreating form.

Amata walks in and sees me standing there like an idiot. I quickly drop the beaming fool look and give her a hug, inviting her to sit on one of the chairs.

"You look like a damned fool in love, Kal. He's got you hooked!" Amata swats me on the arm and laughs.

"I know, Amata. I can't help it. I also can't believe it. Do you think he's really genuine about the feelings he's showing me?" I look at her with a somewhat fearful look.

"I honestly don't know Kal. You need to ask him about it. Have you put a label on your relationship? Do you have a title yet?"

"We haven't talked about that at all. I don't know if I'm his girlfriend… or just his next conquest."

Amata sighs and looks up at me. "You have to talk to him Kal. I know you like him. I just can't believe it either. You two look like lovesick puppies. I overheard Paul and Wally talking about it. The way they were talking, it sounds like they don't like the idea of you two together. Paul said something about you ruining the Tunnel Snakes."

"I'm not trying to ruin the Tunnel Snakes. Butch was the one who started this whole mess." I look down and put my hands in my lap.

"Yeah, well… you know how those idiot boys get. The only one I can put up with is Freddie. I don't even know why he joined that damned gang in the first place." Amata scoots to the edge of her chair and takes my hands in hers. "I just want you to be careful, alright? Don't do anything you'll regret. Make sure you watch yourself; Paul and Wally aren't stupid enough to come after you in public now that Butch has you in his hands. They might try to pull some shit though."

"I'll be careful. I promise." I give her hands a gentle squeeze.

"Good. Have you talked to your dad about this yet?"

"Dear lord no… you know how my dad feels about Butch. I haven't told him anything. Not even about the night Butch gave me those books."

"You need to tell him, Kal. Everything. Don't leave a single detail out!" Amata gives me her best 'stern' look.

"But I can't tell him _everything. _There are some details I really don't want him to know…"

"Like what?" Amata raises her bows and leans forward.

"Like… things. About Butch… and me." I blush and look at the floor. Immediately Amata stands and starts squealing.

"OH MY GOD! You didn't!" She stares at me, her mouth hanging wide open. All I can do is blush more and stare at the ground like it will save me from this moment.

"KAL! Oh my God! You _HAVE_ to tell me all the details right now!" Amata stands up and closes the door to the tattoo parlor, locking it so we will be undisturbed.

"Shh! Amata, I swear to God! I don't want the whole vault to know about my sexual escapades!" I pull her back down into her chair across from me. "It was the night of my birthday, after the party. I was cleaning up the dinner I had just had with my dad. I was about to leave when I hear something at the door. I look over and Butch is standing there."

Amata pulls her knees up and rests her chin on them. "No way!"

"Yes, way. He comes in and notices the wine and says to me… 'You gonna share with the Butch man or not?' and pours himself a glass. He poured me another glass and we just sit and drink for a little. Then he gets sick of me asking questions and takes me by the hand. We stand up and dance to Billie Holiday on the jukebox, and he dips me down low and kisses me."

"So romantic!" Amata grins at me.

"It was amazing. We kissed and he sits me down on his lap and we kiss some more, and then before you know it I'm naked and he's naked and it just… well… happened."

Amata squeals again and wiggles around in her seat. "I can't believe it Kal! You should have told me earlier! This is so fucking crazy!" Amata looks like she's about to go bouncing off the walls.

"Calm down, Amata. I don't want someone thinking you're having a seizure in here!" I grab her by the arms to stop her from wiggling around.

"Okay, okay… fine. But you better give me some more details about the elusive and ever-so-handsome Butch DeLoria while we walk back to your apartment. I for one cannot wait for our sleepover!"

Amata takes me by the arm and we leave; my new tattoo still stinging and Amata's persistent questions bombarding me endlessly as we walk.


	6. tattoo guns & shirtless men

_A/N: I know I promised two chapters and an update on Wednesday/Thursday, but my extremely bad luck with computers has caught up with me. My computer crashed and I lost all of my saved work on this story and my other projects, so I had to start completely from scratch. I apologize immensely, hopefully this won't happen again any time in the near future! Enjoy the chapter and stay tuned for the second half! Also: Thank you for all the reviews and follows/favs. I love you guys!_

* * *

I'm sitting in the tattoo parlor by myself, going over the tattoo I'm going to give Butch today. I've got a small radio set up on the counter with a few holodisks to fill the quiet space with some music. The vault hums with its usual energy, the lights above me giving off a soft, almost unnoticeable buzz.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and look up. It's Butch.

"Hey Nosebleed. You ready?"

"The real question is if you're ready Butch." I smile and hug him hello.

"I'm always ready for anything, Nosebleed."

I laugh and set everything up. I like the way he says 'nosebleed', it sounds possessive and caring. Somewhat like a complement, in a way.

"Why do you still call me Nosebleed?" I ask.

"It's your nickname. I gave it to you, which means that I'm the only one that can call you that. It's kinda like it marks you as mine." Butch's ears turn red as he smiles, his eyes darting from me and back to the floor.

"That's sweet, in a kind of messed up way." I laugh again. "Where do you want your tattoo?"

"On my side." Butch begins to remove his clothing, setting his jacket on the chair beside him. He unzips his vault suit and shrugs it off so it hangs at his waist. I feel my face heat up as he pulls his white undershirt over his head, exposing the toned skin underneath.

"Oh,… uh… okay." I stammer out.

Butch catches me staring and grins, flexing his muscles. "You like what you see here, Nosebleed?"

"Yes, very much so." I blush more and turn around to get the outline of the tattoo.

"Aw, don't be shy Nosebleed. It's not like you haven't seen this before," Butch chuckles and situates himself on the tattoo chair, leaning it back so he rests on his left side.

I prep his skin for the tattoo, transferring the outline and letting it dry for a moment. When it's ready I begin the tattoo.

"This is going to hurt like a son of a bitch, Butch. I hope you know that." I flip on the tattoo gun and dip it into the black ink first.

"It's nothin' the Butch-man can't handle." Butch winks at me and I start the long process of inking his side.

Time flies by as I work, the colorful inks transforming Butch's olive skin. He moans in pain a few times, squeezing the chair and scrunching his face up when the needle travels over his ribs. The snake comes to life, almost jumping right off of Butch's side. Its yellow eyes stare back at me as I finish the last few touches on the scales. Beautiful greens blend together to form the scales, and a fiery red forked tongue flicks across Butch's rib cage. The snake twists itself into an S shape, the classic Tunnel Snake symbol. I sit back to admire my work, extremely impressed with myself.

"We're done now, Butch."

"Oh thank the Lord. That shit hurt like a mother fucker." Butch stands slowly and walks to the full length mirror on the wall. He lifts his arm and lets out a gasp at the sight of the tattoo. "Holy shit, Nosebleed. This is fucking amazing!"

"Thanks, Butch." I can't help but beam at his reaction.

"I definitely owe you big time for this." Butch comes back over so I can wrap the tattoo for him.

"You don't owe me at all," I say as I help him get his clothes back on.

"Oh yes I do. No buts." Butch presses his finger to my lips to stifle the protest on my tongue. He leans down and kisses me, and any other protests I had left die in my throat as I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Butch pulls away and I try to catch my breath. "Meet me later tonight?" He says.

"Sure. Where at?"

"My place, ten o'clock. Okay?" Butch smiles.

"Yeah, I'll be there, Butch." I give him another quick kiss and he hugs me before he turns to leave.

"I can't wait to show this new ink off to the gang, they'll be so fuckin' jealous." Butch winks at me and walks off.

I clean up the tattoo mess and lock up the tattoo parlor. I head back to my apartment to get ready to see Butch tonight, wondering what he has in store for me.

* * *

A mountain of bubbles surrounds me as I sit in my tub. The steam from the water rises upwards, barely visible in the flickering candlelight. The few candles I was able to find fill the room with a sweet, warm, floral scent. I take a deep breath, inhaling the subtle aroma. The water in the tub is almost scalding, but it feels amazing on my tired body. My muscles have loosened and relaxed. I take my time bathing, lathering myself up with my homemade lavender soap. I scrub my hair well, massaging my scalp and dunking my head completely under the water to rinse the soap out. If I could, I would sit here all day, soaking up the sudsy water until I looked like a raisin all over.

I check the time on my Pip-boy and get out of my bath. The water makes a weird sucking noise as it empties from the tub. I dry off and ring my hair out, wrapping myself in a towel before I go out into my room. There's a knock on my door, so I open it.

"Hey there, Kal. Sorry if I caught you at a bad time." Amata walks in and I close the door behind her.

"You're fine, Amata. I just finished my bath."

"I got your message earlier. You're going to see Butch tonight?" Amata nudges me, a sly grin creeping across her face.

"Yeah, I am. But I need an excuse so my dad won't be suspicious." I pull a fresh vault suit from my dresser and root around the top drawer for some nicer underwear.

"Just tell him you'll be with me and Christine Kendall at my place."

"That's nice of you to offer me an alibi. I'll tell him that. I just don't like to lie to my dad, you know?" I give up on looking for cuter underwear and sit down on my bed in exasperation. "I have nothing even remotely sexy in that drawer. What am I supposed to wear now? I don't even know if we're going to do that kind of thing, but I want to look good if we do." I sigh and lie down on my bed, towel still wrapped tightly around me.

"Oh! That reminds me. I have something for you!" Amata runs out of my room and returns a moment later with a small bag. "Here. I figured you could use this more than I could. I remembered this when you told me you were going to see him tonight."

I take the bag and open it up. Inside is a simple but sultry black and purple bra and panty set. The fabric is soft and satin-like, a deep purple with black lace accents. I squeal and thank heaven that Amata and I have the same measurements. I hop off of my bed and turn to face the wall, letting my towel drop and slipping on the undergarments.

"Holy cow, girl. You look like a million bucks!" Amata winks at me and does a cat call whistle. I laugh and grab my vault suit.

"This is amazing. I honestly can't believe you have this anyways!"

"Well you know I'd do anything for you, Kal. Now when Butch sees you in this, he won't be able to keep his hands off you the whole night!"

I pull on my vault suit, zipping it up and slipping on my boots. "Now I just have to tame my hair before it dries into a curly mess."

"I've got this." Amata stands and motions for me to sit on my desk chair. She brushes through my hair, gently combing out any tangles and gathering it all into a French braid. My hair is so long that even when it is braided or in a ponytail, it reaches right above my butt. When she's done I check my reflection in the mirror. The braid makes me look more hardened and sophisticated than my usual mane of curls. I like the way it keeps my hair pulled tightly back, revealing the soft angles of my face.

"Thank you for all of this Amata." I hug her before she leaves.

"You're welcome Kal. Now go tell your dad about coming to my place okay? Then you can come hang out with me for a while until it's time for you to head over to Butch's."

"Got it. I'll meet you at your place." I walk her to the front door and wave as she leaves. I hear my dad come up behind me and turn around to greet him.

"Hi, honey. What did Amata want?" Dad smiles and sits down on the couch.

"She wanted to ask if I could come over tonight. She is going to have me and Christine Kendall come over and hang out, watch movies, and gossip. The usual girl things." I smile and sit next to my dad, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Is it okay if I go?"

"Of course, sweetheart. You've been working so hard lately in the clinic, I think you deserve a break." Dad kisses the top of my head and puts one arm around my shoulders, giving me a small squeeze.

"Thanks, Daddy. I'll go pack a bag and then head over." I kiss him on the cheek and get up. I pack a fake sleepover bag with a few movies and a change of clothes and pajamas and leave. When I reach Amata's, I leave my bag in her room and we read comics and chat. Christine Kendall arrives to spend the night, and all three of us gossip and eat snack cakes.

My Pip-boy lets out a low beep, alerting me that I have a message. I scroll through the menu and open it up. It's from Butch.

_Can't wait for tonight, Nosebleed._

I smile and type a reply.

_Me either._

My Pip-boy beeps again.

_Can it be ten already? _

I shoo Amata away and scoot to a corner, typing another reply.

_I'll be there in an hour. You can last that long._

Another message alert.

_I'll try, but no promises. _

I scoot back over to Amata and Christine, fighting off questions about who I was messaging. The time seems to pass at an agonizingly slow pace. Finally the clock ticks over to 9:55, and I say goodbye to Amata and Christine, walking the short distance to Butch's apartment. I'm nervous; my stomach is fluttering as I wait around the corner until it's ten.

_Here goes nothing._ I reach up a hand and knock softly, waiting patiently for Butch to come to the door. Time seems to stop as I stand there, and when the doors open, everything else fades away except one thing.

Blue.

Those deep blue eyes, smiling at me and melting my insides with one look.


	7. A BIG THANK YOU !

**OH MY LANTA!**

I have just noticed that this story has had over 1,000 views. That's freaking crazy to me... Never in my life did i think 20 people, let alone 1,000 people would be reading the stories i write in my spare time. I just want to take a moment to thank each and every one of you, even if you gave up on the story after the first chapter, for making this story what it is and helping me feel like i can write (lol i really cant guyz). But for real, thank you so so so much for reading, reviewing, and fav/following my stories! Even you anon reviewers! I absolutely cannot express how happy this makes me. I was so excited when i reached 50 views, and I couldn;t have imagined how excited I would be at 1000! This is insane!

Okay, enough of my rambling! Thanks for everything and stay tuned for the next chapter lovelies!


End file.
